The present invention generally relates to cartons for holding and dispensing beverage containers or other types of articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to cartons having a dispenser with various features as well as a carton having a curved end profile.
Cartons, such as paperboard cartons used to hold, carry or dispense articles, are well known. These cartons usually are formed or assembled by folding a paperboard carton blank that has been cut, perforated and creased in selected areas to achieve desired features and characteristics. These features include tear lines, handles, opening features, dispensers and other well-known attributes.
When fabricating a carton from the paperboard carton blank, opposite ends of the blank typically are attached to each other by glue or by mechanical locks to form the bottom panel of the carrier. End flaps are included on sides of some or all panels and are folded inwardly to close the ends of the carton and enclose articles, such as beverage containers, therewithin. These end flaps can contain opening or dispensing features or can include handles for carrying the carton. Existing dispensing features allow access to containers in the carton but often do not prevent the containers from unintentional removal from the carton. Further, at least many existing cartons are not shaped to accommodate containers arranged in asymmetrical rows including at least two rows having different quantities of containers.